


Nature and Nurture

by misura



Category: Youkai Niisan | Yokai Rental Shop (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Pre-Canon, Relationship Tag is Its Own Warning, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Nurarihyon gifts Enju the greenhouse.
Relationships: Enju/Nurarihyon (Yokai Rental Shop)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Nature and Nurture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/gifts).



Enju felt strangely hot, like he was running a fever. He wasn't, of course; running a fever was ugly, and if Papa Sir noticed he would no doubt be very disappointed with Enju for having turned out to be a failure after all. And then he would -

"Are you all right?" Papa Sir smiled at him. "This hasn't been too taxing for you, has it?"

'This' was a greenhouse. Less than a day again, it had been barren, but Enju had sensed the seeds in the ground, ready to sprout as soon as his feet had touched the ground.

Papa Sir had told him to make them grow, that if he did, this would be his garden, his home within his home, and Enju had wanted to protest that he didn't need another home; he only wanted to live with Papa Sir, to be loved and treated kindly and cherished by someone who could bear to look at him.

He hadn't, of course. Disobedience was very ugly. If Papa Sir wanted Enju to make a garden, Enju would make the most beautiful, lushest garden Papa Sir had ever seen. He'd make Papa Sir happy with him, happy that of all his children, at least Enju wasn't a failure.

"These flowers are quite lovely, aren't they?" Papa Sir said.

Enju realized that Papa Sir was going to pretend Enju had replied to his earlier question, that everything was normal. It was a kindness Enju knew he didn't deserve. He said, "Yes, Papa Sir."

"They have a peculiar effect on some of the weaker kinds of yokai," Papa Sir said. "Therefore, I think it would be best if we kept this our little place. Our little secret. What do you think?"

Enju wanted to say that he was not weak, yet his own body told him different. He was still holding on to his other form, the form that wasn't quite so ugly that it made people want to kill themselves.

Unfortunately, it seemed this form was also susceptible to the effect of the flowers. Given time, Enju thought he would be able to adapt - either the flowers or his own body. The flowers would be best; he'd show Papa Sir how useful he could be, making the flowers safe for all yokai - or perhaps Papa Sir would be more impressed if he made the flowers affect stronger yokai as well?

"You're being very quiet. I'm beginning to think you really are tired." Papa Sir frowned. "Perhaps I should let you get some rest."

"N-no!" Enju needed something, but he knew it wasn't rest. "I'm not tired at all. Please, Papa Sir. Stay. Do you really like the flowers?"

"They're pretty, don't you think?" Papa Sir gestured, and Enju obediently breathed in the smell of the flowers, sweet and heavy and putting strange, ugly thoughts in his head. "Enju?"

"They're - if Papa Sir likes them, I will love them as well," Enju said. "I will take very good care of them, make them grow big and strong and - "

Papa Sir moved his hand in a slicing motion, and for a moment Enju thought Papa Sir was going to strike him down for being a failure after all, a mistake, an ugly hybrid who should never have been born. He wanted to beg, to promise to be better, do better, become stronger, more beautiful - but then he realized Papa Sir was only cutting down the plant with the beautiful flowers.

Enju felt the plant die, felt the way Papa Sir's spirit energy reduced it to mush, fit only to feed the soil.

He heard himself make an ugly sound and braced for Papa Sir to punish him, but instead, Papa Sir only reached out and put a hand on his cheek. "It was affecting you, was it not?"

Enju swallowed. Lying to Papa Sir was unthinkable. Telling him the truth would mean death. Worse, it would mean accepting that he was a failure, that he hadn't deserved any of Papa Sir's time or love.

"I suppose it is only natural," Papa Sir said. "You are a kind of kodama, after all."

Enju whimpered. He still felt hot, out of control, like any moment, his body might move on its own without paying any attention to what Enju himself wanted.

Papa Sir smiled. "You don't need to be afraid. I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen. You can do what you want with the greenhouse. You deserve it."

"I - Papa Sir is too kind," Enju said. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg Papa Sir for forgiveness. He wanted to promise Papa Sir that he would do anything, say anything, if only -

"You are my child, my only success. It is only natural that I would be kind to you, is it not? That I would want to spoil you a little? Tell me, is there anything else you want apart from the greenhouse?"

"I - I - " Enju forced his mouth to stay shut.

"Oh. Its effects must be stronger than I'd suspected." Papa Sir smiled another beautiful smile. "If you want my help, I hope you know you only need to ask. I think a father should always be willing to help his child, whether it's by cutting short a life doomed to disappointment and failure or, well, something like this."

Enju went down on his knees. He'd hoped being closer to the earth would make him feel better, but all that happened was that he caught the scent of the flowers again, the sap of the plant Papa Sir had cut down as casually as if it had been a failure. He said, "Please, Papa Sir. I don't want you to see me get even uglier."

Papa Sir knelt, reaching out to cup Enju's face as if it was as beautiful as his own. "As long as you can keep this form, I'll know you were not a failure, and I'll believe that one day, you will make me proud."

"I will, Papa Sir. I will!" Enju trembled. He wanted to throw himself at Papa Sir and rub himself all over Papa Sir's body. He wanted Papa Sir to stop him, to use his spirit energy to make sure Enju wouldn't dirty Papa Sir's clothes or Papa Sir's body with his touch. He wanted Papa Sir to hurt him as he deserved, for thinking such things, even if it was because of the flowers.

"Of course you will," Papa Sir said. "I believe in you, Enju." Papa Sir's fingers stroked his cheek. "Ask."

Enju bit his lip and tasted ichor. "I - I won't." Papa Sir was being very kind, very generous, and Enju knew he did not deserve it. He wanted to take advantage, to have Papa Sir make him feel better - but that would be showing weakness, and weakness was ugly. Papa Sir always said so.

Papa Sir sighed and withdrew his hand. "That's disappointing. I had hoped - well. Never mind."

Enju looked up. "I want to do anything I can to make Papa Sir happy. Papa Sir's happiness is more important to me than anything in the world."

Papa Sir put his hand on Enju's head. "I only want to help my child. But if my child is ungrateful and doesn't want my help, well, then I suppose there's nothing I can do except leave. No doubt you can take care of yourself. Perhaps that plant over there?"

"I could never want a plant as much as I want Papa Sir," Enju said, before he could think about what he was saying. He felt his body grow even hotter with shame and embarrassment.

"It's not an attractive plant at all," Papa Sir said. "It might suit you very well."

Enju wished he could die. Papa Sir had told him he would help, had been kind and generous, and Enju had foolishly thought he knew better than Papa Sir, that Papa Sir would be pleased by Enju's stubbornness.

"Oh," Papa Sir said. "I suppose it's no longer quite as suited to your needs now. I'm still here, though. Come, my child. Isn't there anything your Papa Sir might do for you? Or perhaps something you might do for your Papa Sir? Even if I'm of course far too powerful to be affected by a mere flower, I'm still a yokai. And while I would never neglect my duties as king, that doesn't mean I'm averse to the simple pleasures that may be enjoyed with other lesser beings."

"Someone as ugly as me could never hope to please someone as beautiful as Papa Sir," Enju said.

"Nobody is as beautiful as I am," Papa Sir said. "It's a curse, and a heavy burden I have carried with me all my life. It's good that you know of your short-comings, but, you see, it's quite hopeless. I might close my eyes, but the sound of your ugly voice would still offend my ears."

"I'm sorry." Enju felt the plants around him wilt. He wished he could bury himself in the ground underneath, let his ugly body feed their roots, so that they might grow again and perhaps please Papa Sir. "I'm so- "

Papa Sir slapped him. "Didn't I tell you to stop talking? Look what you have done to all your beautiful plants. I tried to do something kind for you, and this is the thanks I get?"

Enju hung his head. Papa Sir was right. Papa Sir was always right.

"I should leave. There are others who need me," Papa Sir said. "Who may show proper respect and appreciation for me honoring them with my time and attention."

Enju kept quiet. If the sound of his voice offended Papa Sir's ears, he would never speak again. If the sight of him offended Papa Sir's eyes, he would stay in this greenhouse for the rest of his life.

Papa Sir waited. Enju did not dare to hope that Papa Sir might stay after all, that he would forgive Enju everything that had happened. Enju's actions and words were unforgivable.

"You were affected by the flowers, of course," Papa Sir said after a handful of heartbeats. "You weren't yourself. I should have understood."

Enju swallowed. He kept his eyes on the ground, feeling the plants start to stir back to life.

"And you're still suffering, aren't you? My poor, ugly child," Papa Sir said. "The least I could do for you is let you try to please me. You can hardly be any worse at it than any of those human women who imagine they might claim my love, when they are so far beneath me."

"I only live to please Papa Sir," Enju said. He had no idea how he might change his body to better please Papa Sir. He would never be beautiful.

"I suppose good intentions should count for something, at least," Papa Sir said. "Very well. Try your best."

Enju wanted to wail that he didn't know what to do, but the effect of the flowers had not yet worn off completely, and in spite of Papa Sir's efforts, there was still a glimmer of life remaining in the plant that had produced them. It was only a matter of nudging its growth a bit, this way and that way, and then let it sprout anew, better and stronger and more beautiful.

He heard Papa Sir breathe in as the entire greenhouse came back to life, as Enju himself rose, his thoughts entirely given over to his flowers. He heard himself laugh, as if he was afraid of nothing, not even of disappointing Papa Sir, and then he saw his hands on Papa Sir's clothes, and he felt Papa Sir's spirit energy rip away his, as if Papa Sir still didn't want to put his hands on him - except then Papa Sir did, and it was good, so good, better than anything Enju had ever felt, even the bits that didn't feel good at all.

(The shape of Papa Sir's hands was still visible on his body the next day, and as he walked around the compound, he struggled not to leave behind a trail of flowers, to keep what had happened a secret, just as Papa Sir had told him to do.)


End file.
